En tu Mirar
by Nagisa Del Mar
Summary: Me pierdo y no puedo dejar de pensar que mi alma gemela solo la veo en tu mirar.


**RESUMEN: **Me pierdo y no puedo dejar de pensar que mi alma gemela solo la veo en tu mirar.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Ninguna…

**PAREJA: **Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga.

**ANTES DE LEER: -**las respectivas marcas, nombres o lugares que aparezcan no son de mi propiedad.

—Diálogos—

_**Pensamientos**_

_Recuerdos_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

Es un Song-fic, inspirado en la canción "En tu Mirar", de la nueva vocaloid (o al menos para mí, ya que recién me entero que existe) llamada Maika, es bien cool porque canta en español.

**DISCLAIMER: **Ya para que decir de quien son los personajes, es más que obvio, pero los malditos de la orden me obligan a decir que los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, ¿pero saben qué? No lo diré…

Mierda.

**ESCRITO POR: **Nagisa Del Mar.

* * *

**E**n **t**u** m**i**r**a**r**

* * *

**Capitulo Único.**

* * *

_**En tus manos,**_

_**Me levanto, me siento muy feliz**_

Cuando estoy contigo, me siento muy feliz, me siento protegida, segura. Como si nada fuera a hacerme daño si estoy contigo.

_**De tu boca,**_

_**Alimento mi alma**_

_**Y comienzo a vivir**_

Cuando te beso, siento que mi alma vuelve a nacer y comienzo a vivir.

_**En tus ojos,**_

_**Me hipnotizo**_

_**Y no puedo con esta obsesión**_

Cuando veo tus ojos, parece que viera el mismo cielo. Ese azul del que tu eres dueño, captan mi atención y me hipnotizan.

Es como una obsesión, y no puedo con ella.

_**Con un beso, bastará, **_

_**Volaremos tú y yo**_

Con tan solo un beso tuyo me basta para que mis pies ya no toquen el suelo. Te invito a volar a conmigo, solo volaremos tu y yo.

_**Solo tú y nadie más**_

_**Nadie como tú**_

_**Solo tú, no hay más**_

Tú eres el único que causa tantas sensaciones en mi, solo tú y nadie más.

_**Quien tras una caída,**_

_**Me ayudará a levantar**_

Tú siempre me ayudas. Si fracaso, tú me ayudas a salir victoriosa; si caigo, tú me ayudas a levantarme.

_**Enamorada de ti estoy,**_

_**Por siempre serás mi ángel guardián**_

Por todas estas y muchas más razones es que estoy enamorada de ti. Eres como mi ángel guardián.

_**Ven a mí, te necesito**_

_**Quiero poder disfrutar**_

Quisiera que estuvieras conmigo, te necesito, quiero poder disfrutar que…

_**Que me mimes, me beses, me abraces, me ames**_

_**Ser la afortunada de poder besarte**_

Que me mimes, me beses, me abraces, me ames. Poder ser la única afortunada que pueda besarte.

Quiero disfrutar eso.

_**Me pierdo**_

_**Y no puedo dejar de pensar**_

_**Que mi alma gemela solo la veo**_

_**EN TU MIRAR**_

Cuándo me pierdo en mis pensamientos, no puedo dejar de pensar que a mi alma gemela solo la veo en ti.

_**Y mi piel…**_

_**Paralizada está**_

_**Con tus besos,**_

_**Tu suspirar y tu calor**_

Todo mi cuerpo se paraliza a causa de tus besos, de tu suspirar, y del calor que emana de tu cuerpo.

_**Tú me alocas,**_

_**En exceso**_

_**Despiertas el sentimiento**_

Tú siempre me alocas en exceso, siempre despiertas el sentimiento de amor que hay en mí.

_**Gracias doy al destino**_

_**Por dejarte en mí camino**_

Siempre le daré las gracias al destino, pues fue el que te puso en mí camino. Gracias a eso te conocí.

_**Solo tú y nadie más**_

_**Nadie como tú**_

_**Solo tú, no hay más**_

Tú eres el único que causa tantas sensaciones en mi, solo tú y nadie más.

_**Quien tras una caída,**_

_**Me ayudará a levantar**_

Tú siempre me ayudas. Si fracaso, tú me ayudas a salir victoriosa; si caigo, tú me ayudas a levantarme.

_**Volemos… Tú y yo**_

_**A un mundo de amor**_

_**En donde nadie más se entere que tú y yo…**_

Ven, te invito a un mundo donde solo existe el amor. Solo iremos tú y yo.

Un mundo en donde nadie se entere que…

_**Al tomarnos las manos**_

_**Nos sonrojamos**_

_**Cerramos los ojos**_

_**Mientras nos besamos**_

Recuerdo cuando nos tomamos las manos, en ese instante ambos nos sonrojamos, para luego cerrar tímidamente los ojos.

Mientras nos besábamos…

_**Los corazones**_

_**Se van enlazando**_

_**No pensamos más que en seguir amando**_

En ese beso nuestros corazones se van enlazando, para que nunca más se vuelvan a separar.

_**Enamorada de ti estoy,**_

_**Por siempre serás mi ángel guardián**_

Por todas estas y muchas más razones es que estoy enamorada de ti. Eres como mi ángel guardián.

_**Ven a mí, te necesito**_

_**Quiero poder disfrutar**_

Quisiera que estuvieras conmigo, te necesito, quiero poder disfrutar que…

_**Que me mimes, me beses, me abraces, me ames**_

_**Ser la afortunada de poder besarte**_

Que me mimes, me beses, me abraces, me ames. Poder ser la única afortunada que pueda besarte.

Quiero disfrutar eso.

_**Me pierdo**_

_**Y no puedo dejar de pensar**_

_**Que mi alma gemela solo la veo**_

_**EN TU MIRAR**_

Cuándo me pierdo en mis pensamientos, no puedo dejar de pensar que a mi alma gemela solo la veo en ti.

_En tu mirar._

_._

_._

_._

—¿Qué escribes Hinata?

La nombrada volteo y se encontró con la mirada interrogativa de una rubia.

—Eh, nada Ino, nada importante.

La oji-perla sonrió y la rubia le devolvió el gesto, para luego alejarse.

Hinata cuando vio que estaba completamente sola, suspiro, vio la carta que había terminado de escribir hace unos momentos. Volvió a suspirar, pero su mirada se torno nostálgica. Agarro un encendedor de la mesita de noche y se acerco a la ventana.

—Te quiero, Naruto. —dijo está frase mientras que el papel que tenía en manos se quemaba lentamente.

_**FIN**_

….

_Cuando alguien desaparece de tu vida y _

_No le has dicho todo lo que tenías que decirle, _

_Agarra un papel, escribe una carta con lo que quieras decirle,_

_Y quémala,_

_Se la llevará el viento y el dolor no te quedará tan dentro._

…_._

* * *

_..._

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal va sus vidas? Yo aquí con un nuevo One-shot. Bueno, Song-fic.

¿Les ha gustado? Yo eh quedado satisfecha con esto, si alguien no lo entendió muy bien, les dejo la explicación:

La mayor parte del fic, (hasta donde cambia de escenario con los tres puntitos) trata de lo que contiene la carta de Hinata, que se menciona cuando ya cambia de escenario. Esa carta contiene las palabras que le quería decir a Naruto antes de que el muriera (en este fic lo maté XD), por eso la última frase que sale.

No sé si está bien mi explicación, a veces no me puedo hacer entender.

La última parte no tiene nada que ver con la canción, así que de eso no se trata la letra.

Por cierto, la frase que sale con _este tipo de letra, _osea, cursiva, es una frase que saque de la película "Tengo ganas de ti", supongo que much s la habrán visto, es muy famosa. La frase la dice Gin, me encantó.

Hay, creo que ando muy cursi :3

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**

P.D.: ¡Ah! Estoy bien chocha con mi nueva firma XD


End file.
